


basorexia

by zheleshh



Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: Clubbing, Dark, Drug Addiction, Drugs, M/M, Masturbation, Psychology, Public Masturbation, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zheleshh/pseuds/zheleshh
Summary: Квон Джиён исчезает из реальности,один на весь каннабисовый мир,наедине со своей воображаемой идеальной девушкой,а за углом стоит Чхве Сынхён,воображаемый большой и надежный хён.
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon





	basorexia

Хай, хай, хай, — выстукивает в висках Джиёна в ритм вибраций клуба, чешущей тонкие подошвы очередных заляпанных краской и наклейками кед. Джиён тянет Сынхёна в их личную вип-комнату; он оплатил ее на год вперед и приходил туда только когда депресняк начинает прогрызать позвоночник изнутри.

Они не близки, но на одной волне; они не близки, но Сынхён — большой и надежный хён — все понимает и просто листает ленту инстаграма, подпирая корточками дверь.

У Джиёна конкретная цель — закинуться. Он общительный, но интроверт. У него много связей, но он один. Не то чтобы положение не то, просто сам никого к себе не подпускает. Он окружен хенами и нунами, санами, пи и нонгами, но им от него нужны селфи, возможность прихвастнуть знакомством и сходить на ужин в Каннам за счет крутой звезды рок-н-ролла.

И Сынри от него нужны номера танцорок.  
И Дами он нужен пропиарить свой бренд.

Что нужно от него Сынхёну, он еще не придумал, но скоро придумает.

У фантазии Джиёна нет лица. Боится обнаружить на его месте неприятную правду.

Под взглядом сынхёновых очков (он в них похож на красную панду) Джиён выцарапывает из обивки пакетик и сворачивает самокрутку из затрепанной распечатки Билля о правах. Он пыхает в форточку заклеенных черным окон. Даже угашенный, помнит, что Сынхён употребляет исключительно в творческих целях.

— Тебя жизнь вообще ничему не учит? — Сынхён толкает очки выше по переносице и открывает твиттер. Это надолго, это не последняя.

Точка зрения Джиёна: Сынхён нужен ему для того, чтобы отвез домой, когда он укурится до полусмерти; Сынхён никому не расскажет (Джиён наивно уверен, что о его грешках никто не знает), потому что он большой и надежный хен; хен не болтун.  
Точка зрения Сынхёна: он следит за Джиёном, пока тот веселится на свидании со своей воображаемой пассией; ему надоело, его бесит, он еле сдерживает свое внутреннее брехло; разнес бы Ёнбэ, всепрощающему дружку (чтобы перестал идеализировать), директору Яну (чтобы выпер Джиёна, но он не бросит, — заначка сама себя не скурит), лишь бы он перестал ублажать себя при нем; это противно: как будто он слушает низкопробную музыку, но бит в конце или высокая нота в середине вклеиваются в мозг и заставляют слушать, пока наушники не свернутся.

Он тактично надевает блютус-наушники, когда Джиён начинает дрочить.

Точка зрения обоих: надо завязывать.

Идеальная девушка Джиёна никогда не говорит о моде, потому что никто не разбирается в моде лучше него.  
Никогда не слушает герл-бэнды.  
И совершенно никогда не строит из себя мечту педофила. 

Джиен бесят девушки, которые избегают ответственности. Его идеальная девушка, которой он так и не придумал имя, ерзает по его раскинутым бедрам и паху под _пошлыми_ кожаными брюками.

Руки из параллельного мира, его идеальные руки, каких не бывает у настоящих девушек. Жесткие тактильно, чуткие по факту.

Квон Джиён сжимает пах, рвано дыша самокруткой и дергая себя за волосы; принимает невесомые, как будто _воображаемые_ , поцелуи.   
Чхве Сынхён отрывается от телефона — и если бы Джиён соображал, то увидел бы округлившийся и потяжелевший взгляд.

Джиён занят Санни, или Саюри, или Самантой, или еще тысячей имен, которые он шептал по двадцать раз в секунду.

Сынхён встает и покачивается, — в глазах потемнело. Почему-то мурашками покрылись щеки. Он придвигается, шаг за шагом, зачерпывая носками ковер.

Точка зрения Сынхёна: из порно сбежал? точнее, _я его хочу?_ Кажется, уже минуты три.  
Точка зрения Джиёна: _капец у нее сиськи_ …

У Джиёна такой стеклянный взгляд, что Сынхён пугается: а что если он, ну, все?

Джиён дико устал. Хочет спать. Поэтому благосклонно принимает поглаживания Санни, или Саюри, или Саманты, или как там ее, по мокрой груди. Дергает на себя за бедра, — чувствует туго натянутые классические брюки, а хотелось бы гладкие, мягкие от _гармонично_ лишнего веса ягодицы под юбкой. Он наконец видит ее лицо, не самое женственное, детское и нежное, но по-правильному красивое, без этой странной красоты, которую сначала надо расчухать; стандартную красоту любить проще, она разжеванная и никаких моральных вложений не требует.

Хай, хай, хай.

Джиён устал от всего вокруг, даже от родного языка, поэтому думает обрывочными простыми фразами на английском, которого даже толком не знает.

У Джиёна лицо в красных пятнах и ноги трясутся от неловкой дрочки его фантазии, — слишком реальной, чтобы в нее _поверить_.

— Ни хрена ж я напридумывал, — ржет сквозь задушенные вздохи, стыдливо начесывая волосы на лицо. Хорошо же его вставило, если он руки без рук чувствует.

Слишком хорошо, чтобы _поверить_.

У фантазии оказываются жесткие губы. Джиён осваивает новые ощущения от слюны на подбородке и груди, пульсирующих губ и судороги в горле, как от слез, одной ладонью судорожно цепляясь за челку на своих глазах. Санни-Саюри-Саманта не сильна в поцелуях, но кусается и посасывает от души; так, что у Джиёна коротит мышцы. Дергает плечами, пальцы рук бестолково сводит на грубом воротнике.

Он кончает с дрожащим подбородком и отключается со слезами на глазах.

Точка зрения Джиёна, о которой он даже не подозревает: не привык к близости, хочет залезть в ракушку, где всегда холодно, быстро и сухо.  
Точка зрения Сынхёна: проходит интересный уровень в игре с пометкой восемнадцать плюс.

Точка зрения Джиёна: _это слишком хорошо, чтобы поверить_. Влюбиться в тульпу — дебилизм. Утром будет плохо, а следующая песня будет о самой лучшей мастурбации в его жизни.  
Точка зрения Сынхёна: _зря_.

Наутро Джиён осознает себя лежащим на вип-диване, укрытым пиджаком и усыпанным таблетками и пол-литровыми бутылками.  
Наутро Сынхён размышляет. Так и не заснул. От стыда; страха; от дятла в голове: и как ты объяснишься?

Сынхён осознает себя на той стадии влюбленности, когда упорно отрицаешь свои чувства, но уже осознал, что влип. Отрицание сильное, но отрицать сложнее.

— Это ты натворил?

Скрипящий шепот с дивана. Сынхён нервно вдыхает. Звучит как начало чего-то _cтрашно амбициозного_.


End file.
